Draw
by amerta rosella
Summary: Ketika Ochako memutuskan untuk menjadi model lukisan demi mendapat nilai A dalam pelajaran seni, dan Bakugou Katsuki yang memberi tatapan tajam pada teman-temannya... [katsuki/ochako]


**Boku no Hero Academia milik Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Mata pelajaran setelah jam istirahat pada hari kamis itu adalah pelajaran seni rupa. Midnight, guru paling seksi di SMU Yuuei, yang mengajar seni, membagi murid kelas XI. A yang berkumpul di klub seni menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama adalah semua murid perempuan, sedangkan kelompok kedua berisi murid laki-laki. Seperti yang sudah diberitahu satu minggu sebelumnya, kali ini mereka akan melukis. Setelah selesai mengatur posisi tempat duduk, Midnight menyentuh dagunya, matanya melihat murid-muridnya yang kelihatan kurang bersemangat pada mata pelajarannya dengan seringai yang tertahan di bibirnya.

"Mmm, aku butuh dua orang sukarelawan untuk pelajaran melukis ini. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Untuk yang bersedia jadi modelnya, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan nilai A."

Saat Midnight menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ochako dengan cepat mengangkat tinggi-tinggi salah satu tangannya. Semua murid langsung melihat ke arahnya, dengan pandangan aneh, terutama Bakugou Katsuki, yang ekspresinya ditekuk melihat pacarnya mengangkat tangan. Nilai A memang menggiurkan, tapi bertahan dengan pose yang sama dalam waktu hampir dua jam bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

" _Sensei_ , aku bersedia jadi modelnya!" Ochako meringis, suaranya terlalu kencang dan bersemangat. Persetan dengan tatapan aneh teman-temannya, juga Katsuki, sebab dia lebih baik menjadi modelnya karena melukis sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ochako tahu dia payah dalam seni, nilainya hanya berputar di antara nilai B (-) dan C.

"Oke. Uraraka Ochako menjadi model untuk kelompok laki-laki. Dan-" sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bersedia mengangkat tangan, jadi dia mengedipkan satu matanya pada seorang siswa yang berdiri di belakang."Todoroki Shouto menjadi model untuk kelompok perempuan." Shouto, yang berambut setengah merah setengah putih itu, terlihat merengut dan hendak memprotes. Midnight menambahkan kalimatnya sebelum Shouto membuka suara, "Kurasa, gadis-gadis pasti tidak keberatan untuk melukis cowok paling tampan di kelas, 'kan?"

* * *

Ochako duduk di kursi tinggi di antara lingkaran murid laki-laki yang sudah bersiap dengan buku gambar dan pensil yang diserut tajam. Sebagai permulaan, mereka hanya akan membuat sketsa. Midnight sudah mengatur posisinya, dengan kedua kaki bersilang, tangan yang diletakan dengan anggun di atas paha, juga dada yang agak membusung. Posisi ini harus bertahan selama dua jam, Midnight memastikan Ochako menyetujui hal itu. Ochako berusaha mengabaikan aura gelap dari Katsuki yang posisi duduknya tepat berada di depannya itu. Pacarnya kelihatan tidak senang dengan pilihannya menjadi model.

"Kenapa kita tidak melukis yang lain saja?" Kaminari Denki, dengan cengiran di wajahnya, berkomentar saat Midnight meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?" Katsuki mengumpat, tapi pandangannya tidak berlarih antara buku gambar dan Ochako yang kelihatan gugup karena semua mata kini melihat padanya. Cewek itu lebih dari tahu bahwa Katsuki sedang bersungguh-sungguh melukis dirinya.

"Bisa tidak lebih membusungkan dadamu, Uraraka-san?" Mineta sukses membuat Katsuki menoleh hanya untuk memberi tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata kubunuh-kau-brengsek.

"Bagaimana kalau kancingmu dibuka satu lagi, Uraraka?" usul murid yang lain, seakan Bakugou yang siap meledak karena dada pacarnya menjadi pusat perhatian bukan sebuah ancaman.

"Harusnya kau pakai _tank top_ saja. Sulit sekali menggambar seragam sekolah musim gugur..."

Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal, Ochako merasa mereka hanya memperhatikan bagian dadanya saja? Atau ini karena efek kursi dari yang terlalu tinggi? Ochako bisa merasakan permukaan kulit wajahnya memanas. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya ketika melihat Katsuki terang-terangan merengut padanya. Salahkah kalau dia merasa senang mengetahui bahwa pacarnya yang pemarah itu kini tengah terbakar api cemburu?

"Tidak usah terlalu didengar _bro_ , mereka hanya bercanda, tidak ada yang ingin merebut pacarmu." Kirishima Eijirou tersenyum lebar, memberi ember berisi air es untuk memadamkan emosi Katsuki yang pada dasarnya memang mudah meledak.

"Brengsek, cepat selesaikan saja punyamu."

"Jaga sikapmu, Bakugou." Midnight masuk ke kelas dengan senyuman seksinya, tatapannya tajam memperingati Katsuki yang dibalas dengan dengusan. Dia perlahan berlajan menghampiri satu persatu kelompok murid laki-laki untuk melihat hasil lukisan mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak menggambar apa pun, Aoyama?"

"Aku tidak bisa, semua sel dalam tubuhku menolak untuk menggambar sesuatu yang lain selain diriku, _Sensei_." Aoyama mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Midnight merasa sudut di pelipisnya berkedut. Dia harus mulai memikirkan dengan serius bahwa salah satu muridnya perlu membuat jadwal konsultasi dengan seorang psikolog untuk menangani masalah gangguan kepribadian itu.

Menghela napas, dia beralih pada Eijirou. Sudut di pelipisnya semakin berkedut, kepalanya mendadak pening. "Kirishima?"

"Ya, _Sensei?_ "

"Kurasa, biasanya seseorang menggambar wajahnya lebih dulu. Bukan dadanya." Jelas Midnight, tersenyum samar.

Wajah Ochako semakin merah padam. Seingatnya, belum ada sepuluh menit sejak Eijirou mencoba menenangkan Katsuki.

"Apa? Aku tidak percaya kau ternyata semesum itu, _bro_." Denki berkomentar, dan karena dia duduk di sebelah Eijirou, dia langsung melihat lukisan milik temannya itu untuk memastikan sendiri. Ternyata Midnight benar, Eijirou hanya membuat sketsa dada Ochako.

"Bukan begitu, _Sensei_. Aku hanya kesulitan menggambar wajah-"

Kratak.

Itu bunyi sebatang pensil yang sengaja ditekan hingga patah. Semua mata, kecuali Eijirou yang terlalu sibuk menunduk untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, melihat ke arah Bakugou Katsuki yang auranya berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Jika ini dalam film, pasti ada efek-efek sambaran petir di sekitar Katsuki. Cowok berambut jabrik itu bangkit berdiri, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan gambarku, _Sensei_." suara Katsuki rendah, dan bergetar. Dia tersenyum, namun semua tahu kalau itu bukan jenis senyuman, lebih kepada menyeringai, dan pertanda bahwa dia siap menghajar siapa saja yang berusaha mencegahnya. Belum sempat Midnight menjawab, Katsuki berjalan cepat saat dia menerjang tubuh Ochako di atas bangku dan memanggulnya seperti karung beras, lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas ini. Ochako sempat berteriak karena kaget, dan memperingatkan Katsuki kalau tindakannya yang kelewat nekat itu bisa membuat mereka berdua mendapat nilai E.

Midnight membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian menutupnya lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seakan semua opini terkuras dari kepalanya untuk memprotes kelakuan muridnya yang paling sulit diatur itu. Masa remaja memang menggairahkan, pikirnya, terlihat mencoba memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Katsuki saat ini.

"Kau dalam masalah, _bro_..."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note: Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini :***

 **Salam,**

 **A.**


End file.
